Last Sacrifice
by cynicallaura
Summary: Rose is in prison, Dimitri says he doesn't love her and Lissa may have a half sibling. What will Rose do and who will she ultimately be able to save? Basically my ideas for Last Sacrfice. Way better than this summary. Spoilers for Spirit Bound.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any associated characters (sadly). This all belongs to Richelle Mead. This said I do own my plot line and any original characters.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please comment so I can improve!**

Chapter 1:

I was going crazy. Both in the literal and metaphorical sense. Since I'd been arrested and imprisoned for high treason I hadn't had any contact with Lissa. The only person aside from my strict guard was Abe Mazur, a pirate, mobster dude who actually turned out to be my father and was currently acting as my lawyer. He had assured me that there was no way he would let me go to trial or prison, though I was yet to see proof he could follow through with these promises. Of course I wasn't really seeing much from behind bars.

Though I wasn't allowed to see her, this didn't stop me from taking Spirits dark side affects from Lissa. This was slowly sending me over the edge. Ever since I'd been locked up her and Adrian had been wielding their compulsion to try and get information on who had actually murdered the queen. Using her powers frequently was taking it's toll and I could feel the paranoia that used to plague her sneaking up before I sucked it away. Adrian didn't seem anymore stable than her, but there was nothing I could do for him.

Not only that but the cell I was currently locked in was exactly like the one that had imprisoned my greatest enemy, Victor Dashkov, when I'd visited him before his trial. I smiled wryly recalling my thoughts on how a place like that, without any stimulus or distraction would drive me crazy within an hour. Well that was irony for you. I'd only been locked up a week, but it felt like so much longer. I also knew legal procedures took quite awhile and that more likely than not I'd be locked up here for at least another month probably more. If Victors trial was anything to go by it would be 3 or 4 months until my trial. Of course my case was completely different. Murdering the queen is a bit more extreme than torturing a princess. Even if I didn't actually do it.

As my only form left of escape in the days following my imprisonment I rarely left Lissa's head. Not only was this something to distract me but it also got me my daily dose of Dimitri. Since being saved from being a Strigoi and restored to his previous Dhampir place Dimitri had not had it easy. After the shock of the possibilities the idea of returning Strigoi to their past state could have on our world, people decided it was too good to be true and started to question the proof. Meaning they suspected Dimitri was some kind of abnormal Strigoi that could walk in the sun and on holy grounds.

Lissa had spent as much time as she could trying to clear his name and had insisted he didn't want to see me and that it was for the best that remain calm so as not to raise suspicion. Lissa of course knew me well enough to know that as soon as I saw him—and he told me what he'd told her, he couldn't be with me anymore— that I'd react badly. And true to form I had.

I'd yelled at him, begged him and even tried to provoke him, saying things I knew would hit close to home or sting in some other way. This had only caused him to snap and tell me something he knew would kill whatever hope I'd had left. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has. _That's what he'd said, and as he'd said it a part of me had died. Of course the next day when he risked himself to save me from an army of guardians I found myself doubting his words.

Now with me behind bars he'd shown complete indifference to any mention of me. As though I was completely forgotten. If I'd been out there I would have been pissed off thrown a fit and yelled at him to stop being so stoic. But in here I could yell all I wanted nobody relevant would hear. It would make no difference. So instead of being pissed off it just made me sad.

I heard someone clearing their throat affectively interrupting my thoughts of Dimitri. I glance up in surprise when I realize I have a visitor. My brief flare of joy fades though when I see it's only my mobster father. Though no-one could prove the business he worked in was illegal I highly doubted anyone was delusional enough to think it wasn't.

The look on his face immediately freaked me out even more and my mood dropped from morbid to depressed within a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked, using none of the wit and sarcasm customary to me. Even I knew there was a time and a place for that and this wasn't it.

"Remember last week when I told you we had at least a month to prepare a case?" He said. I nodded impatiently waiting for what was coming next. "I was wrong. With a matter as important as this the trial is going to be held in two days."

"What?" I managed to squeak out. That was ridiculous. It wasn't even enough time to formulate a case. And it wasn't as if being arrested and sent to jail falsely before they discovered the truth was an option. The punishment for what I'd done wasn't jail. It was execution and that was irreversible.

This wasn't what was meant to happen in the time I'd been in prison I'd been formulating a plan on how to prove my innocence. There were two problems though. The first was that the most important part of my plan involved me somehow getting outside of the royal court. The second was one I hadn't considered until moments ago. What if I didn't have time?

After Abe announced his news I found it hard to think. Everything I'd been planning had counted on the legal proceedings taking long enough that Lissa would be able to get to me and I'd be able to tell her my plan. Without her help I could do nothing. I realised this and immediately started searching for a solution.

The one thing I'd wanted to avoid I ended up doing. I told Abe what I needed. After I'd made my request he gave me a brisk nod and walked away. The only thing I could do now was wait. I'd never been patient, and with no room to move and burn off my energy and adrenaline this wasn't going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. And I know you know it, but for legal purposes…**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any associated characters. I do however own my own plot line and any original characters included in this story.**

Chapter 2:

I'd just started to drift off to sleep on the small uncomfortable bed after finally giving up pacing in this miserably small two by four metre cell. That's when the commotion broke out. I pressed my nose against the bars of my cell to try and get a better view of what was going on.

I could just make out a figure being swamped by my five guardian security. Then the most amazing thing happened instead of talking like I assumed they were my guard started dropping like flies. My view of the lone fighter, now less encumbered by guardians standing in the way, showed me a man tall and pale enough to be Moroi with blonde hair. He was in jeans and a casual T-shirt different from that of my guards formal black and whites. The way this man was moving said something different than his appearance. I'd never seen a Moroi fight like that, with a guardian's technique and precision. And even if they were a guardian I'd only ever seen one that graceful, intent and fast during battle.

As I made this realization the façade over him began to fade and my eyes were finally revealed what my mind had been telling me. It was Dimitri. With one last well placed punch to the temple of my last standing guard he hurried down the dimly lit hallway until he was standing outside my cell.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell in shock. While I had been hoping for rescue this certainly wasn't who I expected.

"Princess Lissa sent me to collect you." He responded cool and indifferent as he took the keys I'd last seen on the belt of Hans one of my guards and the man who'd given me grief through the use of paper work as a sort of punishment.

"Glad we cleared that up. I mean I'd hate for you to think I was under the delusion you actually cared about me." I said putting as much of my signature Rose Hathaway attitude into those two sentences as possible. I was baiting him and he knew it. This was too similar to what I'd said to him once before about him being so stuck in his mentor role to care about me. The difference being last time he'd yelled at me not to tell him what he was feeling and we'd ended up kissing passionately. This time all he did was turn around and walk off. Knowing I wouldn't get another chance like this and not stupid enough to give it up out of pettiness I follow him.

When we get to the end of the hall he turns around and hands me a small silver ring with a swirling pattern I was sure I'd seen before. Not questioning what it was I placed it on my little finger. I knew it would be infused with some of Lissa's spirit so as to cast an illusion similar to that of which Dimitri had had when he came in. I knew his glamour was still in place, but because I also knew it was there it had no affect on me.

"The Dragomir Princess has placed a charm upon that ring that will temporarily allow you to look like Alberta. She's currently here on business and agreed to let us use her image." He says formerly.

"Don't worry comrade," I said trying to show him that his acting so formal wasn't hurting me. He never need know I was dieing inside. "I'm an old pro at this. Maybe she didn't tell you but when I went hunting in Siberia I was the one who found out about charms made from Spirit. Among other things." Other things like the idea of restoring Strigoi. I saw his jaw tense slightly at this mention of the time I spent in his native land hunting him when he'd been turned Strigoi. It was also where I'd first encountered the idea of Spirit being able to save Strigoi. Of course this was also the time I'd spent with his evil Strigoi alter ego. I wasn't proud to say it but I'd basically been his blood whore.

"How I miss Siberia, the sites, the people. I met a particularly nice family in a small town called Baia. They wanted me to stay and live with them, become part of the family." I knew this was hurting him now as he hadn't moved at all and there was a pained look on his face. I felt slightly smug to know I'd gotten to him after all the pain he'd put me through recently. I should have known it had gone far enough but it my normal style I just had take it one step further.

"They weren't the only one who wanted me to stay though. I met this guy. It didn't turn out so well. I mean, I shouldn't have tried to kill him. We could've lived happily ever after. Did I mention he was a Strigoi and I was his temporary blood whore?" I say crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip when I see his face go from pained to stone. No expression.

Then it happened. Only it wasn't what I'd expected. I'd expected one of two things to happen, one of better than the other. The worst thing I could imagine would happen is he'd snap like I'd seen him do before and attack me. I doubted this would happen with all his controls but personally taking out my anger in any way that involved movement would have been pleasant considering my recent confinement. The preferable thing would have been for him to breakdown at hearing all this and needing me to comfort him leading to talking and forgiveness.

What I most certainly hadn't expected was for him to reach into his jeans and pull out a silver necklace. Reaching behind me to do the clasp up behind my neck he had to touch my long silky hair. If there was one thing I'd always known, it was than Dimitri had loved my hair. As he brushed away from the back of my neck a startled look came across his face as if he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Then the moment was gone and his wall was back in place. He moved his hands away the necklace still in his hands.

"The princess said you'd probably be very angry and if so to give you this necklace. Adrian said you had all of her darkness, apparently this should help. He says you should stop taking it from her while your locked away and can't be healed."

With a sigh I hold out my hand and he drops the necklace into it. The chain is made of thick strong links I was sure was made of solid silver charmed with healing magic. What shocked me was that the chain had a pendant dangling off it. One I recognized well, my nazar.

This lifted my mood slightly and I let the comment about my anger go. Though I did mumble under my breathe 'I'd rather I have it all and go insane than Lissa'.

Dimitri of course being super observant had heard.

"You shouldn't do that Roza. It's not… " He said fading off halfway through realizing what he'd done. Well that was interesting. I'd suspected he'd been lying about faded love from the moment he tried to defend me from the guardians. And he'd just confirmed it. Now the irritating part was going to be to get him over whatever he was still hung up on get him to admit he still cared.

Then I looked down at the necklace in my hand. I could sense the magic in it just by holding it. I could tell it wasn't only Lissa's and that Adrian had probably added some of his powers.

Adrian. My boyfriend.

The one who was fighting for me not telling me he didn't love me anymore. The one who was crazy about me and would do anything—including risk insanity—to save me. I really needed to deal with this stuff now.

So I dealt the best way I knew how. Not dealing.

"So are you busting me out or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any associated characters, they all belong to Richelle Mead. Any original characters found in my story or plot lines separate from those in the VA series are owned by me. **

Chapter 3:

After that we'd hurried out the prison building. I'd known I was underground but I hadn't realized just how deep. When we got to the second level we had to go down a corridor we'd both been before. Down it was the cell Victor had been kept in. As we walked past it I saw his gaze momentarily glance over there. But that was all I needed to prove what I already knew in that way of complete understanding we had.

He like me was thinking of the time we came to visit Victor when he'd threatened to out us at his trial. This had also been when Dimitri had told me he'd do whatever he could to protect me and had even gone as far as threatening to have Victor killed. I remembered how much security we'd had to pass to get to Victor and knew I'd been at least twice as secure. This really put in perspective what Dimitri had faced to get to me. Too bad he wasn't doing it because he'd wanted to.

Soon we were outside and for the first time in a week I had some fresh air. It was midnight for Moroi so the sun was at it's peak making the threat of Strigoi minimal equalling less security. This is why Lissa had got him to break me out now.

The sun felt wonderful on my Dhampir senses as we hurry across the court, not running so as not to raise suspicion. I have no idea where he's leading me, but follow along without question in case we could be overheard.

We get to a room in the guest housing I haven't been to before and Dimitri pulls out a key, letting us both in. The room is neat and tidy yet still clearly lived in. Photo's around the room show shots of various people, all of whom I recognise. They are pictures of the Belikov family. My automatic response was to think this was Dimitri's room. That was until I saw a dress strewn across the floor, now I didn't know what to think.

"Whose room is this?" I asked turning to face Dimitri who had just sunk into a chair that looked way too small for him but he still managed to look graceful in.

As he opened his mouth to answer another voice from behind us pipes up.

"It's mine." I spin around to see whose talking and discover Viktoria standing by the open bathroom door. "We all agreed that when they discovered you missing any room Lissa is associated with would be searched first. So I offered to let them use mine."

While Viktoria looked exactly the same as when I last saw her she seemed completely different in a way I couldn't quite place my finger on. It wasn't the fact that she seemed happier which I could understand as she'd just got her brother back though I couldn't think of anything else. Then I realised. She was being mature and reasonable. Gone was the spontaneous girl who had told me I didn't understand love. I was almost sad to see that innocence and naivety gone. It meant something had happened to change her. It meant she had been hurt.

I was distracted then by a knock at the door and quickly look down to check the ring Lissa had charmed was still in place. Then after a nod from Dimitri, Viktoria opens the door. I didn't really have any idea who was behind that door though I kinda suspected it would be Lissa. Who I did not expect was Sydney. Of course she wasn't alone. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Abe, Adrian and even Tasha Ozera were there with her but she was the one who really shocked me.

"Is there anyone you guys didn't get in on my rescue mission?" I ask exasperated. Whenever I plan something I always try to get the minimal amount of people involved. Apparently Abe and Lissa, who I assume orchestrated my escape, didn't abide by the same principle.

Sydney sends me a scalding look for talking so loudly and after hurrying everyone in and closing the door behind her, she turns to me. The look on her face tells me I've finally confirmed her beliefs about me being an evil creature of the night.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She says as though she's actually trying to understand my motives. "Murdering the queen? I knew you were going round the bend but still Rose. Seriously?" After that she stares at me as if waiting for an answer as does everyone else in the room.

"You don't actually think I did it do you?" I glance around in shock. Lissa and Adrian seem to be the only ones who believe me as the others just shift uncomfortably and a few even shrug apologetically. Abe Mazur uncomfortable? I personally never thought I'd see the day. "I didn't do it! Yes I didn't like the queen but I'd never kill her. And if your all so sure I did it then why did you help get me out?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest as a show of defiance.

"This isn't the time nor place to be discussing this." Eddie, practical as always offers.

"We need to get Rose out of the court until we can prove her innocence." Lissa says.

At this comment I see a few sceptical looks and raised eyebrows but no-one contradicts her.

"The charm I made should last long enough for her to leave the court but after that you'll be on your own Rose. I can't come with you." Lissa offers looking down so as not to make eye contact with me and I can sense through the bond that while she desperately wants to come with me she knows that while the council is still in upheaval her place is here. Then an idea comes to her, but she's carefully shielding it from me as she's only recently learnt to do.

"Adrian, Tasha, Abe and Dimitri should be the ones to go with you though." This makes Dimitri turn to face her with a shocked expression before quickly fixing a cool mask of indifference on his face. I got it now. Dimitri wasn't initially meant to be part of my escape group. "You should probably go too." She adds, now looking at Viktoria.

I glare at her until through the bond she sends me a message; _Trust me on this one Rose. You guys need to sort things out. I know I've been telling you to leave him alone but I think he may be ready to move on. _

From that look of shock I'd seen on his face and our conversation in the prison. I wasn't so sure


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Academy or any associated plot lines and characters. **

**A/N: So far I've been uploading fairly regularly but due to exam week the pattern of me uploading may become quite spasmodic soon. I'd also just like to thank anyone who's reviewed my story it's much appreciated. If you like my story please review. If you hate my story please review. If you can't be bothered reading my story and are hungry please review. In short, please review. **

Chapter 4

I was almost ashamed to admit that the situation I was currently in was becoming quite familiar. As the situation was escaping in the boot of a car squashed against others it was definitely not a situation I enjoyed being in. Of course this time it was a little different as one of the people I was squashed up against was Dimitri. This obviously made it all the more awkward and I couldn't wait to be far enough away from the court to be able to be released from our tight quarters.

It was obvious when we got to the guardians posted on the gates as the car stopped and we could hear talking. I had long ago learnt that the court wasn't so much concerned about what was going out as it was with what was coming in so we were let straight out. Even after making it through the gates we were still within the wards. The wards around the court extended about a hundred metres out so that no Strigoi could even get within the vicinity.

I was unsure when exactly we'd be leaving the protection of the wards and I wasn't really paying attention to the distance we'd travelled. It wasn't that unexpected that while being stuck in the back of a car with an exceptionally ripped, Russian guy who is my ex-boyfriend that I was unable to focus. I was studying him and he was avoiding looking at or touching me, quite a feat in such cramped quarters. Therefore the exact moment we passed through the wards came as such a shock that I actually cried out from the splitting pain that crashed into my head. It was splintering and all encumbering. I tried to push the pain back and put of the wall that I'd built while spending time in Russia. I couldn't focus enough and soon ghostly figures were appearing and swarming me.

I clamped my eyes shut and let out a piercing scream. There before me was Queen Tatiana. She wasn't as the photo shown in court had depicted her at the time of her death but in a neat beige skirt and shirt. Even though she was dressed different than when she was murdered she still had my stake in her chest surrounded by blood. The colours were washed out except for the blood and it stood out in stark contrast.

The car had slammed to a stop as soon as I'd screamed and someone yanked open the boot. I was fixated by the ghost though. The look she was sending me seemed to say why in the world would you make such a god awful sound. Even from beyond the grave she had that irritating power to irritate me.

I stared at her intrigued and knowing that there was something I needed to ask her. Something important that I couldn't quite remember. I try to focus on remembering what the question had been when I'm suddenly jolted from my concentration and brought violently back to reality.

Or what I'd initially thought was reality. But then again in reality Dimitri would not have been holding me in his arms, desperately calling my name. At least not in any recent reality. It didn't seem like reality but everything was too vivid to be a dream.

I watch as Viktoria walks up behind Dimitri and say "She's hysterical. Maybe I should slap her."

Only then do I hear the horrible sobbing sound. It takes me another moment before I realise the noise is being emitted by me. Just as I'm beginning to question why I'm whimpering Viktoria slaps me and I'm violently jolted back into coherence.

With this blow my guards come back on and the thumping headache and ghosts fade from my vision.

As I realise what's happened I try to pull away from Dimitri who it turns out had really been holding me. That was interesting. I try to stand up only to find out my legs have temporarily taken up the properties of jelly. I collapse backwards and am thankful someone has caught me. It's Dimitri of course.

This reminds me of another time when he saved me from a very similar fall. The night we met to be precise. Lissa and I had realised we'd been found and were trying to make a break for it when we'd been surrounded. The guardians led by Dimitri and circled us. Not only was I completely out of practice but Lissa and I had just done a feeding and I was weak and dizzy from the blood loss. I'd leapt out to attack Dimitri seeing him as the main threat and with his amazing speed he'd swatted me away like I was no more than a fly. The blood loss had also affected my co-ordination so I hadn't been able to regain my balance and had been heading for the pavement. Just like this time he'd reached out again using his speed to right me and help me maintain my balance.

Just as I'm reminiscing about the night we'd met I see Adrian storm over to where we were, a few metres from the car, and grab Dimitri by the shoulder and yanking him back almost causing me to re-lose my balance and collapse. Luckily Viktoria was there and helped support me. The look on his face was one I'd never seen on Adrian before. I had however seen it on Lissa. This was Spirit taking over him and manifesting in anger. The problem was Adrian had no-one with a shadow kissed bond to suck the darkness away.

Without realising it Adrian had been self medicating against the darkness Spirit brought on for years through his substance abuse. Only recently he'd given these up as a pledge to me that he was good boyfriend material. Only then my undead ex-boyfriend had been restored and I'd started to neglect my relationship with Adrian causing him to go back to drinking and smoking. I knew however that while I'd been imprisoned him and Lissa had been wielding huge amounts of Spirit which required him to be completely clean. This was finally taking its toll on him and showing itself in anger.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" Adrian says darkness clouding his eyes.

If this turned into a fight I didn't want to see the results. It would be Dimitri's strength and years of training against Adrian's compulsion and anger.

And when I looked at it that way I didn't know who would win or even who I wanted to win. There was one thing for sure though; This was not going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri and Adrian were now standing facing each other, polar opposites. Dimitri was tall tan, with dark hair and dark eyes, his face a cool mask of indifference. While Adrian was also tall being a Moroi he was extremely pale in comparison with scruffy brown hair and green eyes that usually sparkled. They weren't sparkling now though. Unlike Dimitri's calm, Adrian's showed exactly how pissed off he was.

While I knew that if it came down to throwing punches Dimitri would have no problem and I could always jump in to stop it, what I was really worried about was Adrian using his Spirit. Not only would this help the darkness and his anger grow there was no way to stop him. No-one to take the darkness away. He wouldn't be able to stop.

Still burned into my mind today was the look of complete and utter fear that Lissa had caused on Jesse's face. Even though I wasn't sure how I felt about Dimitri anymore I would never wish to cause anyone that pain.

I looked on as Dimitri tried to reason with him. "Now let's discuss this rationally Lord Ivashkov." He said holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"I didn't do anything to Rose. She started screaming and I'm still wondering exactly what the reason was." Now both of there gazes turned to me. I could tell that Adrian still wasn't completely calm but that he'd calmed down enough to see a little bit of reason.

With a sigh I say "It was the ghosts." The looks on Dimitri's and Adrian's face tell me they know exactly what I'm talking about. Christian, who along with his aunt has now joined us from the car, laughs outright but I can see from the confused look on Tasha and Viktoria's face that we'd lost them. I didn't feel like explaining my 'skill' in contacting the undead right now so I continue talking to those who know what I'm talking about. "I hadn't been paying attention to how far from court we were and hadn't been ready as we crossed the wards. They'd shocked me. And..." I trail off unsure whether to continue. I fumble over the next words a bit, "The queen was there. Is here really, I'm just currently blocking her out."

I can tell that my words have had an impact from the expression on everyone's faces. Christian's, Adrian's and Dimitri's jaws had dropped so low I think I could drive the car in. And it wasn't a small car. Even if Tasha and Viktoria didn't fully understand what was going on, they weren't slow and they got what was being implied.

"Let's get this straight." Viktoria says slowly and in a very patronizing way. "What you're saying is that not only can you see ghosts, but you can specifically see the ghost of Queen Tatiana?" I could tell she didn't believe me which wasn't really a shock.

When I'd first claimed to be seeing ghosts everyone had contributed it to post traumatic stress disorder. After all, it had begun not long after I'd watched one of my close friends, Mason, be murdered and then had to kill his killers. I never fully bought into that theory though. I'd spent a lot of time trying to convince others that the ghosts weren't just a figment of my imagination. I don't think anyone truly believed me until the ghost of my friend Mason had helped me lead the guardians to the secret Strigoi hideaway after the attack on the school. That was when Dimitri had started to believe me.

Now he was back from being a Strigoi and as I knew he'd retained his Strigoi memories I was sure he'd remember the time I'd used the ghosts as a diversion against him to try and escape. You see, ghosts hate Strigoi above all else. And even if they can't do any physical damage they provide one hell of a distraction.

Adrian had always believed me as he knew that Spirit could do some freaky things and Christian while teasing and taunting me about it had once witnessed me seeing a ghost and even if he hadn't seen the ghost himself he'd seen my face.

From the look on Tasha's face now, it seemed like he'd filled her in and even if she wasn't sure if it was true, in the past couple of weeks some freaky stuff had happened. I mean a Strigoi had been reverted back to a Dhampir for Christ sake!

"Did she tell you who did it?" Tasha asked demandingly.

"Did what?" I asked uncomprehending.

"Who killed her?"

Only then did it occur to me that not asking the ghost of the woman I was framed for murdering who actually murdered her was kind of stupid.

"Hold on a sec." I say after a moment, before focusing on bringing down my guards and slowly letting the ghosts seep back into my vision.

For the first time ever I wasn't swarmed, because there was only one. Not another ghost was in sight of the queen. _Well what do you know?_ I thought, _even in death she must be a real bitch to clear an area of ghosts_. Unlike Mason who had always worn a sad look upon his face as a ghost the Queen looked anything but sad. Actually she just looked impatient. Impatient and really pissed off.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that." I say as she raises one condescending eyebrow at me. "This wasn't my fault. I didn't kill you."

To this she just shrugs as if implying it doesn't matter who killed her it was still my fault. I start at this implication but am unsure what it means and therefore move on.

"Well you haven't changed a bit have you? As much fun in death as you were in life of course." I say not caring that this was completely irrelevant and wasn't going to help me find who framed me at all.

To this she sends me a scowl and with a sigh I get down to the business of this 'fun' conversation. "Look I need to know who actually killed you and why."

She opens her mouth as if to reply but closes it quickly when no sound comes out. I groan in frustration. I should have seen this coming. While I could see the ghosts, hearing them was a completely different ball game. Even after weeks of visits from Mason had only once, in sheer desperation, been able to form words.

"It can't be that hard can it? Seriously just tell me a name."

She once again opens her mouth as if to talk trying for a bit longer before closing it and raising one thin eyebrow. The implication was obvious; what now?

I furrow my brow considering my options from here. I was determined to find out who did this and clear my name. That's when I recalled one of the ways Mason and I had found to communicate.

I turn to the group standing behind me and ask if any of them have a map.

"Do we ever?" Adrian says and I can tell that he's over whatever anger he felt before. He quickly jogged over to the car before returning with a bundle of maps. There were heaps of every type, worldwide, statewide and even some of specific countries. I noticed there were quite a few maps of Russia specifically of Siberia and Omsk.

At my questioning look Adrian goes on to explain why he'd brought a collection of maps. "When Abe asked us to bust you out Lissa and I went to Rhonda. She told us about how at your last reading she told you you'd be going on a journey and she then did another reading about your journey to tell you what you'd need."

He hands me the package of maps and I once again turn my back on my companions and face the queen.

"Okay lets simplify this a bit. Is your killer still in the U.S?" I said slowly deliberately patronizing her. At the word simplify and the tone I'm using her eyes narrow and her lips turn down into a grimace but she nods anyway. As soon as she's confirmed that the killers still in the U.S I start rifling through the maps looking for an appropriate one. I pull a detailed map of America out. It includes all the states and major cities within them.

"Now that we have that established can you please point to where they currently are." I demand trying to hold the map as flat as possible. I watch as she studies it for a moment before letting her translucent finger hover above the page over Nevada and even more specifically the spot directly over Las Vegas. Now everything made sense. It had been Victor.

"It was Victor." I say as a statement not even bothering to wait for her confirmation. "You could have just said so in the first place you know, would've been way easier."

Only once I've said this do I look up to see her vigorously shaking her head.

"So it wasn't Victor?" I ask unbelievingly. "Then who the hell was it?"

She shakes her head again and points to the small point on the map that was Las Vegas.

I can see Viktoria's skeptical expression out the corner and am suddenly aware of how ridiculous I must look having an argument with no-one. I turn around and see her expression go blank as if to not show me she thought I was completely insane. While this kind of offends me I can understand it. If I wasn't me and was one of the people watching on I'd probably think it was strange too. But then again if I wasn't me I doubt anyone would be in this particular situation communicating with the Moroi's dead queen.

With a sigh I turn back to where the queen had last been. Only problem being she was now gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**A/N: You guys should love me this chapter came out really fast. Enjoy! And… Don't forget to review! I love all the reviews I get and they encourage me to write more. You review my story and chapters might jus come out faster…**

I paced the length of the room for what had to be about the 50th time today.

Straight after I'd announced that we needed to go to Vegas we'd been off in the car again. What no-one had thought to consider was that having four people seated and two in the boot equalled six people and that didn't work for a car that only seated five. This meant that due to the fact I was the escapee I should be the one who had to stay in the boot. Actually Adrian had been pretty willing to share a seat with me it was the arguments I was sure this would start that sent me back to the boot. From then we had driven a few hours stopping every forty minutes or so to give me a chance to get out and move a little. Eventually Dimitri had decided we'd done enough driving for the day, which was actually the human day, and we'd stopped to check into a hotel. Like me the receptionist as the hotel had also thought trying to check in at six thirty was a little odd but had helped us anyway.

After that nothing much had happened. I'd then been sent to the room I'd be sharing with Viktoria and had been ordered by everyone not to leave. It turned out that when a criminal of high status such as myself escaped the humans were warned. So while I was stuck in my room going insane I knew that everyone was trying to do some damage control and establish if my escape had been realized, if the human world had been alerted and exactly how much they knew.

Everyone that was, aside from Viktoria who Dimitri had banned from leaving the room. Not only was she indignant that he was bossing her round but I don't think she appreciated being stuck in the room with me and was currently sitting on the bed painting her nails a bright shade of red.

As I turned around for my 51st lap, Viktoria emitted a loud sigh.

"You know, pacing isn't going to let you out of this room so you could maybe give it a break." She offered only letting a hint of annoyance creep into her voice.

Even though I knew she'd matured since the last time I'd seen her I hoped some of that wild spirit she used to have remained. I was counting on it. "You know what? Why don't we break out? Maybe go shopping or at least just take a walk."

That's when she starts laughing. This shocks me. I mean what's so funny about breaking out? It wouldn't even be that much of a breakout. We'd just have to walk out the door.

"What's so funny about that?" I ask.

Her laughter slowly starts to fade until she's got enough of a straight face to say, "That's exactly what Dimitri said you would say." She then looks at the clock and starts shaking her head slowly. "He almost got you exactly to the minute. That's impressive."

"I'll take that as a 'no Dimitri said we're not allowed to leave' then?" I say.

"No. It's a 'no I don't want to go anywhere with you Rose Hathaway'."

This time it was my turn to sigh. Apparently she wasn't as mature as I thought. "Look about stopping you and Rolan __I only did that to protect you. I'd been told he was also the father of your sister's baby and didn't want the same thing to happen to you so young." I explain trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I couldn't believe she was still upset about that, I mean I'd helped her.

"You really think I'm that petty? That's long forgotten." She says looking up from her nail painting to look me straight in the eye. "That was forgivable. Not telling me when my Strigoi brother had been saved on the other hand? Well that I'm not so sure _that_ should be forgiven."

So that's what this was about. I admit that was actually a pretty good reason for being pissed off. I was willing to admit that amidst the emotional turmoil my life had become since Dimitri's restoration meant the idea of informing the Belikov's had slipped my mind. By the time I'd thought about it I was unsure if Dimitri would want them informed. That and I was locked in a cell.

"I'm so sorry about that Viktoria but my life's been a bit of a disaster lately." I say sincerely and see her face soften slightly. "Hang on. Since I didn't tell you how did you know to come?" Since no-one had bothered to inform the Belikov's about Dimitri's death I couldn't understand why they'd bother to inform them about this.

"Grandmother saw it in one of her vision, put me on the first plane to America and here I am." Dimitri and Viktoria's grandmother was one of the most frightening people I'd ever met. She was an eccentric old lady who had not only convinced me for weeks that she couldn't speak English but also forced me to carry boxes of bricks to her friend's house when I had a hang over. "You had better hope that you never see babushka again. She is so angry with you." Usually when someone said I didn't ever want to see someone again I took it as a challenge. Not this time, their grandmother had once been a guardian and even after facing countless Strigoi the truth was this one old lady frightened me.

I roll my eyes at Viktoria's comment and put my usual brusque exterior back on. "I'm not scared of her and I'm pretty sure I could take her in a fight." I say.

"Rose?" She says and I can already feel this conversation taking an interesting turn. "What have you said to Dimitri?" Wow, was not expecting that one.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I stutter out.

"After meeting you when you came to Russia and you telling us about how you and Dimitri were in love I broached the subject with him. But as soon as I mentioned you he closed down completely." She answers much to my shock.

"You mean he won't talk about me?"

"Yes, exactly. What I'm wondering is why? What did you say to him to hurt him like that?" She says almost accusatorily.

Before now I've just been curious but that comment and tone pissed me off.

"What have I said to him? What the hells that meant to mean? What you should be asking is what has he said to me?" I hiss trying to control my anger and not punch the vase next to me.

"Okay… Now I don't know what your talking about." She says furrowing her brow.

"What? When Dimitri was telling you how heartbroken he was did he forget to mention he was the one who did the breaking? Did he mention that for weeks I'd been trying to see him and he'd been saying no?" For a second I see a glimpse of what could be pity on her face but was quickly replaced by scepticism. I'm yelling by now as my pent up anger and irritation got loose. " And did he mention how when I told him I'd never give up on him, he had replied with telling me he'd already given up on me and didn't love me."

_Love fades. Mine has. _

Even after everything including the murdering of the queen and a week in a prison cell those words were still echoing painfully through my head. I'd said more than I'd meant to and could feel the tears building behind my eyes. I was determined not to cry.

"Dimka would never say something like that." She says indignantly.

And there went the vase. My anger and hurt had finally boiled over with her disbelief and I'd punched it. The shards of shattered glass had gone everywhere in a show that was quite spectacular.

I bent to pick the fragments off the floor only to quickly look up again when a deep voice with a Russian accent that I would know anywhere announces;

"Yes, I would."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews there much appreciated and one of the few things I enjoy more than chocolate so if you want me to be happy please review! :p Heres chapter 7 enjoy!**

I was frozen.

There aren't many things that can completely scramble all my thoughts and paralyse me but Dimitri had always been one of them. It was what had made me so weak when fighting him as a Strigoi. Looking back, killing him as a Strigoi seemed like cake compared to having him tell his sister that he didn't love me.

"Yes I would." he reiterates. "And I did."

I wasn't exactly sure when Dimitri had got back and of how much of my rant he'd heard but I was sure he'd caught the last part and me smashing the vase. So much for all our lessons in self control. His face was a blank mask which contradicted Viktoria's openly shocked expression.

"What? Why?" Viktoria exclaims and is completely ignored when I start talking.

"We were just talking about you comrade." I say using my old nickname for him and scrambling to find a way to circumnavigate the topic of me and Dimitri. A topic I really didn't feel it necessary to tackle. After all, he'd made his choice.

"So I heard." He says bluntly not even bothering to acknowledge the small joke of his old name.

He looks me in the eye and I feel like I'm drowning. This is both a nice and very unpleasant experience. Looking into his dark brown eyes reminds me of all I've lost.

"Why would you say that?" Viktoria tries again this time we both pay attention, turning away from each other and finally breaking the eye contact. "You said you lov-" She's cut off. I would have loved to know how that sentence ended but would never find out.

I hear the cries for help just as the nausea rolls over me. It's Adrian's voice and it sounds like it's coming from down the hall. I grab my stake from the dresser beside my bed and push past Dimitri who's still standing in the door way.

I start to race down the hallway towards the sound of Adrian's cries for help only to start choking on smoke in the air and the gross smell of burning Strigoi that I recognized through fighting alongside Christian.

As I rounded a corner I came across the sight of a wall of fire blocking the path of four Strigoi and the charred body of one other. The remaining Strigoi were more cautious and had backed slightly away so as not to share the others fate. I could tell that Tasha and Christian were starting to tire from using too much power and wouldn't last much longer. Adrian, having no defensive powers of his own had backed into a corner. In one swift movement I'd pushed Tasha and Christian out of the way and towards Adrian, breaking their concentration therefore ending the fire. To be honest I'd started to worry about the hotel being burnt down.

In the same movement I'd also staked one of the Strigoi who'd been caught unaware. I heard footsteps come up behind me but couldn't risk turning around to check what was happening as I was now fighting another Strigoi. This one was very old and had once been either a human or a Dhampir. From the way he was fighting I was willing to bet that he was once a guardian.

I deliver a swift kick to the centre of his chest fighting for the opportune moment to stake him. He doesn't budge. Doesn't even flinch and instead grabs my shoulders to push me against the wall. He opens his mouth wide and I can see his fangs as he moves towards my neck. I'm trying to manoeuvre my stake enough to be able stake him.

From my new angle against the fall I can see Dimitri fighting his own Strigoi and Tasha and Christian had recovered enough to have incinerated another Strigoi and were now trying to keep out of the way. As the Strigoi moved closer I fought against his hold on me harder but couldn't break it. Again in my life I thought, this is where I die.

Then the Strigoi dropped away from me his body limp. I look down and notice the stake in his chest. It had been a perfect hit squarely in the back of the chest. I look up to see Viktoria bending down to retrieve the stake I had no idea how she'd got. As she leaned forward to reclaim her stake I her hair moved out of the way and gave me an unobscured view of the back of her neck. I was shocked to see that she had the snake like tattoo that was a guardian's promise mark. Well that explained how she'd got a stake.

In that second I remembered the queen's last decree; Guardians would now graduate at only 16. Viktoria was only one year younger than me and had been doing her second last year at an academy in Russia. It seemed ridiculous that this law would've been put into affect so fast and particularly in Russia. I made a not to ask her about it later before shooting her an appreciative smile for saving my life.

I jump back into the fray fighting with Dimitri to eradicate the last Strigoi. Usually Dimitri would have finished him already but as he still hadn't been cleared of the suspicion that he was Strigoi no-one had been willing to give him a stake.

After Dimitri landed a blow to the Strigoi's chest and he stumbled back momentarily off balance and that was all the opening I needed to drive my stake through his heart.

The Strigoi's body collapsed to the ground and I took a step back my chest heaving after all the action and adrenaline of the fight. Following being locked up for a week and then spending some more time in the boot of a car and a hotel room the physical exertion felt good.

We had a few problems now. Not only was the hallway slightly burnt from the Strigoi bonfires Tasha and Christian had made there was also the problem of five Strigoi bodies we needed to get rid of. I remembered the last time I'd killed Strigoi on my own and tried to dispose of them by leaving them out in the sun. That hadn't worked out too well and Sydney and the alchemists hadn't been very impressed when the body a Strigoi I killed was found. Actually to put it simply Sydney had been down right pissed off.

Even if I'd thought that was a good idea I'd just taken stock of my surroundings and realised that the reason the Moroi and Dimitri were back was because the sun had gone down and without a stake Dimitri couldn't protect them. This meant there was no sun to finish the bodies off. I had no idea what to do.

Before any humans could discover the bodies we dragged them back to the room. Once there we were left with another problem. We couldn't just leave them in a pile on the floor not only was it creepy but what would the cleaning lady say? We ended up piling them in the cupboard instead after I rejected the idea of Christian burning them to ashes. None of us really felt like talking and really just wanted to get some sleep. I could tell that Tasha and Christian were tired from all the energy their magic had drained and even Adrian was getting exhausted from not having drank blood in over twenty-four hours plus spending all of today out in the sun. Before we went to sleep though I had an important call to make.

I grabbed the hotels phone from its place on the dresser where the vase I'd smashed had previously been. The phone was surrounded by glass fragments which I ignored not wanting to recall the awkward situation before the attack. I dialled the number I'd memorised while in Russia.

When she picked up I said.

"Hey Sydney it's Rose. How do feel about a road trip?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's taken me ages to post this and I apologize profusely for it! I've been having computer issues that have finally been resolved. Like normal thanks for all the reviews and here's the chapter that took forever. I made it longer than usual to make up ;) Enjoy! **

"You've got WHAT in your cupboard?" Sydney exclaimed when I explained the situation to her over the phone. She'd already given me a lecture to rival that of Kirova about breaking out and then sucking her into my problems. I'd finally convinced her that she should make the trip to our current hotel take care of our Strigoi problem and then come with us. Even though she'd agreed, reluctantly, to come, I don't think she was too impressed with the idea of saving my evil-creature-of-the-night ass. Again.

Like everything else this week, involving Sydney meant one thing, more waiting. This time we were all tired and while I had been on the phone the others had been trying to resolve sleeping arrangements. We had two adjoined rooms, one with a king size bed and a single and the other had a double and two singles. There was no shortage of beds what there was a shortage of was resolve. Adrian was currently pushing for him and me to sleep in the room with the king size together, with no-one because he was paying. Dimitri had gone with a more eloquent solution suggesting that we split into boys and girls with the girls rooming in the room with the king. His solution worked much better due to the fact that throughout the night he and me were going to have to sleep in shifts to guard the Moroi. Even though I agreed with his idea I was reluctant to mouth that opinion after the recent almost fight between Adrian and Dimitri.

"I agree with Dimitri." I say finally giving my opinion after a few more minutes of debate. I watched as Adrian opened his mouth to protest and shoot him a look that says _we'll talk about this later_. He looked like he almost going to say something anyway before thinking better of it closing his mouth and settling for a frown of disapproval on his face.

Dimitri and I then started to discuss guarding techniques. We decided Viktoria and Tasha could share the king and I have the single so I wouldn't wake them up when we swapped shifts. Adrian would therefore get the double and Christian and Dimitri a single each. I insisted on taking that first shift because if any of the old Dimitri remained he wouldn't wake me when I was my shift and would try to guard alone all night.

When everyone was settled I take a position for guarding in the guys room as with no doors except the one leading into this rooms and no windows it was more secure. Not to mention Viktoria was in there. I would have been quite happy to allow Viktoria to take a shift so we'd all get more sleep and she wanted to help but Dimitri shot down the idea before she'd even had a chance to defend it saying while she may have graduated now he was still older than her and her brother so she had listen to him otherwise he'd call their mother. This was petty of him and quite a low blow but I knew it was just him trying to protect his little sister so I didn't dispute his authority.

There was a couch in the guys room and I flopped across it when everyone was asleep, being comfortable but also constantly alert and aware of my surroundings. Promising myself not to be gone for long I slip into Lissa's head. I'd been itching to call her earlier but was positive that her phone would be being watched and or tapped and couldn't risk it. As we were running on a human schedule and it was night I knew the Moroi day would be in full swing.

"Are you absolutely certain you have no idea where she is?"

It was deja vu, Only this time instead of a worried Dimitri and Janine Hathaway questioning her it was an angry guardian. She couldn't decide which she preferred. At least this time she knew I was safe even if she didn't know where I was. It had been this way all day and no-one would believe that she had no idea where I was. She knew Abe was being treated similarly.

The only part of today she hadn't spent being questioned had been to briefly attend a council meeting. As she tuned out the guardian she recalled the meeting.

It had shocked her to be invited to such an important meeting. Even being the princess of her family she wouldn't be able to represent her family on the council until she had a child.

It had turned out her attendance at the meeting had been purely ceremonial and was only required to help reassure all the Moroi in the crowd that the council was full and strong. It was an open session meaning many Moroi who weren't royalty were in attendance. The point of the meeting had been more interesting than the reason for Lissa's presence though. They were voting for which family would be the new monarch.

As Tatiana had been an Ivashkov the new ruler couldn't be. This left the Szelsky, Ozera, Badica, Dashkov, Conta, Drozdov, Lazar, Zeklos, Tarus and Voda families, as without a quorum the Dragomir's weren't even considered, not that Lissa wanted to rule.

Lissa had observed that after the age decree had been passed there had been a degree of separation in the council. Almost like an unofficial alliance had been formed between the families that hag voted for and against it. The queens death had only strengthened these bonds as many of the families that had voted against the degree didn't see it as a valid vote anymore. These groupings had come into play when the council voted on their new leader.

Not all of the council wanted to rule and therefore they were given the opportunity to nominate themselves. From the group that had passed the degree there were two candidates. The Lazar prince, who was inconsequential, and Prince Alexander Voda. Alexander Voda hadn't been on the council very long, only since the death of Priscilla, and had jumped straight in with the controversial decision to vote for the age decree. I wasn't sure how he'd planned to beat the Lazar nominee as he'd been on the council for over twenty years, but I think sympathy votes for his dead relative might've occurred to him.

The other alliance involving those who hadn't wanted the decree only offered one candidate. Evette Ozera. This in it self was a very controversial move, as while not directly linked towards Christian and Tasha she was still from the same family. The family that was shunned for two of its members decision to become Strigoi. Christian's parents.

Even coming from a shamed family Evette was still on the larger side of the alliance. When the decree had originally been voted on the queen with her double weighted vote had swayed it. Without her and with Lissa illegible to vote there were only eleven families. Five had voted for the law counting the Voda's and Lazars and six had gone against, including Evette Ozera.

Hands had gone up and it had gone to Evette by a landslide. The Lazar prince while being around for a long time had not been very popular and had only got two votes, one was his own. Everyone else on that side of the alliances had voted for Prince Voda giving him three votes. This left Evette with the phenomenal show of support from her allies getting six votes.

Lissa could feel this would mean change. She wasn't sure whether that change would be good or bad but she knew it was needed.

The coronation wouldn't be for a week or so but her official duties began immediately and after the council's public meeting shut down a private one opened. Even though she was a Princess she didn't have the authority to access these private meetings. Yet.

This thought had brought me out of Lissa's head and back to myself. After my hearing and just before I'd been taken back to my cell Ambrose, a male, Dhampir, blood whore rumored to be the queens own lover had slipped me a note I'd almost forgotten. It was from the queen and had told me how I could get Lissa on the council. All that was needed for Lissa to be promoted to her birthright as a council member was for there to be another Dragomir. I'd only recently found out through the letter there was.

Eric Dragomir, Lissa's father, I'd only recently found out used to love partying and according to a man I'd met the first time I was in Vegas had 'loved the women'. It turned out he'd had an illegitimate child no-one knew about. I still hadn't told anyone but knew I had to find out.

The only other information I had on Lissa's half sibling was that money from Eric's account had been being transferred into an account under the name of Jane Doe that was situated in Las Vegas. This info had come from Sydney after I was put on a list of suspects that would break into the alchemist's records and steal Eric's file. It was a coincidence that I was heading towards the very place this money was. It quickly occurred to me that this may not be a coincidence at all. The queen had claimed that Victor hadn't murdered her but still wanted me to go to Vegas after she'd alerted me to existence of another Dragomir who might be in Vegas. I was kind of suspicious about whether Tatiana's ghost had told me the truth.

I sat in the guys room pondering this. The next thing I knew, I was being carried from my seat on the couch to the room I was sharing with Tasha and Viktoria. Even in my sleepy, incoherent state I recognized Dimitri's musky scent.

Sleepily I mumbled, "Sorry for falling asleep on the job comrade." I knew he'd found me when he'd got up to take his shift. Then I'm back to sleep.

What came next was a room I recognized as the feeders room from Adrian's party at the ski lodge we'd stayed at last winter break. This was not a place that brought back the best memories as it had been at this lodge that I'd rejected Mason which had eventually led to his death. It was also the place I'd met Adrian.

Just as it dawned on me, that this of course was one of Adrian's Spirit induced dreams, he sidled through the door and into my view with a half smile on his face.

"Ready to have that promised talk yet?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay I know I said this last time but SORRY! I meant to update sooner but things have been hectic with me! In two day's I'll be on holidays for two weeks this will hopefully mean fairly regular updates for you guys that aren't a week apart! Thanks for all the reviews. Good or bad there all appreciated! **

Instead of answering his question straightaway I look around at my surroundings, wondering about the implications of us being in a feeder room. This of course takes me back to what Adrian and I did before I was arrested at court.

"I'm most certainly ready to talk, but I don't recall promising that we ever would talk. Can you refresh my memory?" I say with a slightly flirty tone in my voice. Even while I'm unsure about Dimitri, Adrian is my boyfriend and I chose him.

Adrian takes a step closer to me and brushes a strand of my hair away from my face. "It wasn't so much a verbal promise as a look that promised a talk." He had a serious look on his face that I'd rarely seen before.

I decided to stop flirting and actually talk. "I think I may remember. Well, what do you want to talk about?" I ask still staring up at him. Damn I hated being short.

"Well I was thinking of starting with the current sleeping and guarding arrangements before asking what your plans are going to be when we get to Vegas." There's only the barest hint of teasing in his voice as he steps back falling not-so-gracefully into one of the chaise chairs that I'd watch host a feeder so long ago. How things had changed since then. I wished I could go back to when none of this madness had happened. When it wasn't unheard of for me to get wasted. I hated alcohol and how sluggish it made me, but it numbed the pain and what I would pay for numb.

Back when I was in Russia fighting Dimitri I had a goal. Something I needed desperately and could work towards, Dimitri's eventual death or salvation. While everything had hurt it had been dulled by my focus. I knew that was I needed again now.

As the chaise Adrian was on had been made for feeding it was wider than normal, most definitely wide enough for two people to lie next to each other so I slide on next to him, lying so just our arms are touching. I slide my hand into his and intertwine our fingers.

"I supported Dimitri's ideas for sleeping arrangements because it was logically safer and fairer. " I roll onto my side looking him in the eyes but not letting go of his hand. "You still get to be with me now anyway, so I don't know what your complaining about. This is easier for you as well as I can't escape from these contrived dreams!" I now have a slight smile on my face hoping to soften him a bit. All this was true. After all Dimitri had hurt me so much recently there was no other reason I would agree with him. Unless you included quickly fading memories of unrequited love and-

My thoughts were interrupted by Adrian sighing and replying with, "Well I guess your right Little Dhampir, though you have to admit, I know you know that even if you could you wouldn't want to escape these dreams. There about me after all!" I playfully punch his arm and give him a quick peck on the lips to show what my answer was. This return to the flirty, fun Adrian was a relief after the moody, angry and frankly almost scary Adrian that had been present since we'd left court with Dimitri. Adrian hadn't had access to alcohol over the last couple of days and I had a feeling that without it's numbing side affects he was feeling spirits side affects more extremely.

"Now the big question is what exactly your plan is for when we get to Vegas?" I'd forgotten about this question of his. The problem was, I really didn't have a very good answer. All my plans revolved around being able to interrogate Tatiana again. If she refused to talk to me or had moved on by then I didn't know what I was going to do. I also needed to somehow learn more about Lissa's sibling. For a moment I consider getting Adrian in on this part of the plan, before realizing as I haven't even told Lissa yet it wasn't right or fair.

In short I had no idea what I was going to do once in Vegas. "My plans are for me to know and you to want to find out." I decided to answer his question jokingly, giving him my best man-eater smile at the same time.

"You're such a tease Little Dhampir, but that of course is all part of your charm." He says leaning over to give me a slow, gentle kiss. For a moment I forget all my problems and there's only Adrian.

Then Arian and the world around me disappears, someone is gently shaking me awake with murmurs of "Roza, wake up." My eyes flicker open and my sleepy mind is taken a back by Dimitri's face staring down at me. His hair, which is usually kept tied back, is hanging loose framing his face. I reach up and push a strand of that hair behind his ear. There's a moment there where everything we had comes to mind and doesn't feel that far away.

I quickly snatch my hand recalling the dream I just had with Adrian. "What is it Comrade? While you may not need beauty sleep some of us aren't so lucky." I say, the fact that it's all mumbled and said sleepily mars the overall sarcasm of it though.

"There's an alchemist at the door claiming you asked her to come. Why are you messing with the alchemists Rose?"

This revelation perks me up. "Sydney? I'm not messing with her, she's helping us. Remember we have a clearance sale of Strigoi bodies in our cupboard? All stock must go." I say this as I jump out of bed and push pass him to get to the other room.

Standing in the doorway is Sydney looking exceptionally uncomfortable. It looked like her whole evil creature of the night bit was still going strong.

"Hey Sydney. Thanks for getting here so fast." I say. I need to talk to her, but not with Dimitri standing there listening to my every word.

In a strained voice she replies, "No problem. Where are these bodies you told me about?"

I lead her over to the cupboard and we both screw up our noses when I open the door. Strigoi bodies may not decompose like normal but that doesn't mean they smell good.

Looking from Dimitri to me she asks, "Can you guys get these out to the middle of the room."

Once Dimitri and I have dragged all the bodies into the centre of the carpet and put them in a pile, Sydney reaches into her purse and takes out a tiny vile I've seen the likes of once before. I watch as she pours the contents onto the pile of Strigoi bodies. Soon they start to smoke the smoke gradually creeping outwards over the bodies and eventually engulfing the whole pile. The smoke then starts to collapse in on itself until it had completely disappeared leaving only a small pile of ash. Much like the first time I saw this, I'm amazed.

"Well now that that's done, what did you invite me for Rose?"

"We're heading to Vegas. The queen's ghost told me her killer was there and contrary to popular belief I don't really enjoy life on the run. Getting me off the hook is the aim."

It's imperative that I talk to Sydney by herself soon. So instead of the truth I give the obvious reason hoping she won't pry further.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the long awaited. Wait actually it didn't take me that long to write and I don't know if anyone was awaiting it, because no-ones reviewing :( Please please review my chapters when you read them even if you think they're terrible!**

One of the major positives about having Sydney with us now was the extra car. No more riding in the cramped trunk of a car. I was shocked and impressed to find that she'd somehow managed to negotiate it so that the Red Hurricane, the car I'd purchased while in Russia that she'd ended up keeping, was in the US. Actually I was impressed it was still running as when I'd first seen it I'd thought it was a piece of junk. It had served us well and almost made me slightly nostalgic. It wasn't really nostalgia for that time as that was when Dimitri had been Strigoi. I did however miss Russia. While I'd been there I'd caught a glimpse of a different life.

The extra car also raised problems though. Now we had to decide who was going to travel with who. I could Sydney wanted to limit contact with all of us to a minimum. The alchemists were all very religious and believed that all vampires - whether Moroi, Dhampir or Strigoi- were evil and I knew Sydney wouldn't enjoy playing chauffeur for us. I tried to use this to my favor, I needed to talk to Sydney and find out more about the records she'd implied the alchemists had on every Moroi.

My suggestion that Sydney and I go in the Red Hurricane while everyone else remain in the other car didn't go down very well with both Dimitri and Adrian immediately proposing they be with me in the Hurricane. While I kind of agree that it's fairer to have a half of us in each car I also need to talk to Sydney. I can't bring myself to reject another of Adrian's suggestions and so concede that maybe he could come with us.

Dimitri refuses to give up though and uses the excuse that he promised Lissa to stay with me and make sure I was okay. Looking at him I know he is lying but admitting to myself that he had a reason to lie, was hard enough let alone telling anyone else. Rebelling against my common sense and pain I feet slightly happy that he still cared.

The final arrangements much to my dismay were Sydney, Me, Adrian and Dimitri and in the Hurricane with Christian, Tasha and Viktoria following in the car we'd stolen from court.

As soon as the sun rose we set off again. Tasha and Christian, in the guardians car, were shielded from the sunlight by the tinted windows, unlike Adrians who without the tint in the windows is becoming tired very quickly. All of the Moroi are also weakened due to not having had blood. I remember back when Lissa and I had runaway from the academy, we'd tried to do feeedings every two days. Occasionally something would happen to render this impossible meaning she'd go three days without any blood. This would always leave her exceptionally weak. The Moroi with me were now approaching the three day mark, Christian and Tasha had also both done some major magic yesterday ad Adrian was sitting in the sun. We needed to find some feeders soon. Very soon,

I'm not sure how it was in the car Tasha was driving but the car I was in was in dead silence. I'd been in a car alone with each of these people before and even though it was sometimes quiet it was never this bad. With the old Dimitri there would have been eastern-european music playing that I would have teased him shamelessly about and asked him to change. Adrian on the other hand had never had any music playing but there was always a lot of banter and flirting which made the drive fun. Sydney had never been for music or joking but I had learned quickly last year that she loved to talk about her interest in ancient Architecture. This was ridiculous and was driving me almost as insane as the prison cell had.

Sydney was a harsh driver as I'd learnt travelling across Russia with her. She didn't stop for food or toilet breaks until absolutely necessary, Without blood as long as Moroi still had food they would be alright for a bit longer this is how I eventually convince Sydney to stop at a roadside cafe.

We went inside, took a table and ordered our lunch. I ordered a strawberry glazed donut, a cheeseburger with fries and a taco. I was suprised to find all this on the menu and even though I know it's an odd combination I was starving so it really didn't matter. Christian looked almost as bad as the time we'd been trapped in the basement of a Strigoi lair in Spokane. While this was kind of worrying I still need to talk to Sydney so push this thought to the back of my mind.

When the food arrived I demolished mine in what must have been record time while I watched Sydney take about two bites of her foccacia, put it down and then excuse herself to use the ladies room. I followed her lead excusing myself and following her realising that I may not get another chance to talk to her.

As I quietly pushed the door of the ladies toilets open, the soft strains of a voice I recognised reached me follwed by the hollow tinny sound of a voice yelling over the phone. I hold the door open making sure it's never more than an inch but always enough to make out at least one half of the conversation.

"No sir she doesn't know. Yes sir I will. I'll make sure of it." Sydney said. All I could think is who doesn't know what? My Rose logic informed me that the 'she' was more than likely to be me. Sigh,

"I'm sure she hasn't got the files sir. Her direction is wrong as she's following a lead from a different source. She claims to have a different aim than the one we suspect." Sydney goes on and I'm sure se doesn't know I'm file. This rings a bell. Not to long ago, just before I was imprisoned, my father Abe had organised for me and Sydney to talk via webcam so she could ask me whether or not I'd stolen the very Alchemist files I was now trying to discover the content of. Now it was starting to make sense.

"Yes sir. Won't be long now sir."

The reply that come was yelled so loud even I could hear and understand what it said.

"Be sure it's not." Then there was a dial tone and I knew whoever Sydney was talking to is gone.

This is when I choose to push through the door fully and say "Hey Sydney what you up to?"

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank-you all so much for the reviews I've been getting their great and I really appreciate them all. So I finally got a new laptop today meaning my old crappy desktop can go in the bin and I should never have a problem updating again :) Please read and review! **

Sydney turns around to face me with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. I'm sure the person she was talking to was one of her bosses from the alchemists and I'm also positive they were discussing me and a file I needed to know the contents of.

"Nothing much. Just fixing my hair." Sydney said answering my question after a long pause. She's a completely transparent liar and knows it. The look on her face when she tells the lie is both comical and absolutely y desperate to have me believes her.

I give her a disbelieving look and say, "Reeeaaaally?" I drag out the word, scepticism plain in my voice. "That's not what it sounded like."

"How much did you here?" She asks with a tired and strained tone of voice.

"I heard enough to know that not only is my direction wrong but that even though I told you I didn't do it, for some reason you still suspect me of having the file on Lissa's dad." When I say this a look of relief passes over her face and I know I must've said something wrong. "Okay what did I miss and what won't be long?"

She gives me a scathing look. "If you didn't find out by eavesdropping on my private conversation why on earth would I tell you what I obviously don't want you to know?" I laugh at her slight naivety.

"You'll tell me because I get what I want and what I need regardless of those trying to stop me. You should know that." I take a step towards her and watch as she steps back slightly. "You were on my good side then you decided to talk about me behind my back so now you've changed sides."

There is both alarm and irritation in her eyes. "Look Rose you don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then explain it." When she gives me a look of reluctance I use an old and favourite method of mine to get what I want. Threatening.

"Look we can do this the easy way with you co-operation or the hard way, which involves you in pain and me having some fun. Your choice." I know I won't actually hurt Sydney but I hope my psychotic reputation I know she's heard of and the tone of my voice will convince her otherwise and scare her enough to give up the information I want. "Now we don't have all day here so what's it going to be?"

"Jeez Rose! I was going to tell you eventually anyway there was no need to threaten me! I mean not telling you would mean that I just lied to my boss and trust me he's not the kind of man you want to lie to." She says shocking me. She was going to tell me what? My impatience began to manifest with me tapping my foot.

"For god sake! Just get on and tell me!" I say out of patience.

With a sigh she starts. "Well remember about a week or so ago when I talked to you on the webcam about that file on Eric Dragomir?"

I nod impatiently trying to urge her through the part I already knew faster and get to the things I wanted to find out.

"Well after that conversation the investigation continued and about two days ago the same thing happened to the files of two other Moroi. These two were related to each other but not to Eric so we began to wonder how these Moroi were connected and why they were the ones targeted. We began to dig tracing things from all records trying to find a link. What we discovered was quite substantial."

The time she's taking is intolerable and my anxiety for her to get the interesting part is so great that I glare at her and say "Hurry up!", under my breath.

She defiantly returns my glare with one of her own before continuing.

"We discovered that one of the other Moroi had been accessing the account on Eric's file we found listed under Jane Doe. This interested us immensely wondering why a rich, royal Moroi had been making payments to a common, non-royal Moroi.

"Going further we figured out that the payments had begun around the same time that the daughter of the Moroi who had been receiving Eric's money had been born. So we began to research her."

I cut in before she can continue with her monologue. "Is this even relevant to what I need to know? Can't you just tell me the name?"

"Of course it's relevant. What do you think? I just like the sound of my own voice?"

I open my mouth to answer her when she cuts in.

"Don't answer that. Anyway, what we found was that on her birth certificate there was no father listed only a generic John Doe. People researched further and what we discovered was that not only is this girl the illegitimate love child of Eric Dragomir, but that she's also has enough Dragomir blood to become part of Princess Vasilisa Dragmir's quorem." She finishes.

" Okay before I begin to pester you for the bloody name, I was wondering why the hell the alchemists care this much? What made you take the investigation this far?"

"Contrary to the popular belief that all alchemists are heartless we do actually have morals. When it was announced that sixteen year olds were going to be on the frontline, we decided an intervention was necessary. Things moved fast and the queen turned down Princess Vasilisa's right to be on the council and was subsequently killed. Therefore when something concerning Vasilisa's family was tampered with around the same time we became suspicious. Plus the alchemists don't like having our files messed with." Sydney said in such a way that I believed her.

"Please call her Lissa," The use of Lissa's full name was really starting to get on my nerve. "Now for god's sake Sydney, tell me who Eric's love-child is!" My exasperation evident.

Sydney reaches into the bag I've never seen her without and pulls out a picture.

Handing it to me she says, "This Eric's child. Do you recognize her?"

I was shocked as I looked down at the photo. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Are you sure?" I ask disbelieving.

"We're absolutely positive that this is Prince Eric Dragomir's illegitimate child."

Looking again at the picture to make sure I wasn't wrong in what I saw.

"But that's not possible. I know this girl. Her name's ..."

**Dum-Dum-daaaah! (my fail attempt at dramatic music... just go with it) Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out! *Corny evil laugh* ie. Mwahahahahahaha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the masses of reviews I've got since the last chapter. I've been fascinated by your theories and glad to see I wasn't the only one who thinks Lissa's half sibling is going to be Jill in Last Sacrifice. I'm both amused and sorry that I left it on a cliffie as I hate them too. It was just too good an opportunity! As always please review and enjoy!**

"But that's not possible. I know this girl. Her name's ..."

Looking up at me from the picture was Jill Mastrano. Jailbait.

This was the girl who had been learning how to fight under Christian and over the last couple of months had really become part of our group. I had no idea how this could be right I mean I'd met Jill's parents... Wait a sec. No I hadn't I'd only met her mother.

Trying to make sense of this unexpected development I stare at the photo now trying to pick up similarities between it and Lissa. If I didn't suspect anything I'd never see them but when you got over their radically different hair you begin seeing the subtle similarities. They have the same lips and nose but the most obvious one was the eyes. Jill, a completely unroyal Moroi, had the jade green eyes never found outside the royal families. These eyes were even more common to the Dragomir family.

I look up at Sydney and start again. "This is Jill Mastrano. She's a junior at my school. She's Lissa's half-sister?" I asked again needing to make sure that what was right in front of me was real.

"Yes." Sydney said, "Her mother used to be a dancer in Vegas and her and Eric seemed to have got together there. Now the question is do you want to clear your own name or help us find Jill and tell her about her father. If you know her like you say you do then it would be better coming from you then us."

"Okay we already went over why the alchemists were looking into this but having Lissa on the council now isn't going to be able to change the age decree." I say. I'm definitely going to go with Sydney to find Jill. Getting Lissa on the council is more important than clearing my name.

"On the contrary. Now that the new queen has been sworn in putting Lissa on the council could be enough cause for a revote. This time in a more favourable direction." Sydney says.

"Okay then, do you know where Jill is? We need to tell her about all this." I say finally realising how much this could affect the Moroi world.

"That's we were hoping you could help us with. When our records were stolen on Jill and her mother they also deleted the records on the computer this time. We had backups but not recent ones so we lost the address. There are people trying to find it but when you called me the other day I thought it was perfect to just get you to take us to her." Sydney said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"And why would you think I know where she is? I mean I know what city she's in but that's it." I say suddenly irritated that I didn't ask for more contact details of my friends when I'd finally graduated. It was finally hitting me that most of the people I'd known my whole life, as most of that life had been lived at the academy, I would never see them again. Even people like Jill who I'd only met in my last year I was going to miss.

I shake my weird, reflective mood off and return my attention to Sydney who has been talking for awhile without me registering a word.

"... which city she's in is a good lead and we can work from that. I'm sure it will only be a matter of days now before someone can tell us where to find her. Until then I think we should set off for her city anyway. Which city did you say she was in again?" Sydney says being the efficient girl I remembered from Russia. Seriously though this woman is always prepared, she should've been a boy scout, they would worship her.

"I didn't say but if I recall correctly she should be in Detroit." I say before realising exactly how big Detroit is. This would be exactly like me lurking around Russia looking for Strigoi all over again. Sigh.

Sydney makes a move for the door out of the bathroom before I quickly block her path.

"What are you doing?" I ask honestly wondering what she was on.

"I'm going back out of the bathroom to tell everyone about the change of plans." She says missing my sceptical tone completely.

"And why would you do that? What excuse are you going to give them?" If she believed they were just going to let me go with her without asking questions she was further gone than I suspected. "They're not going to just let us go without either forcing themselves along to or attempting to follow us covertly. Neither of which is going to be pretty with Adrian's super compulsion and Christians the-opposite-of-super compulsion." I add blocking her way again as she tries to step around me.

"What's wrong with them coming?" She says with genuine sincerity. "And why can't we just tell them the truth? I mean I don't lie?" She adds touching the cross necklace she always wears.

"Okay firstly the reason they can't come links in with why we can't tell them the truth so I'm going to move straight to that." I take a breath before launching into the whole story about how being imprisoned and then sprung hasn't given me a lot of time to explain things to Lissa, how I think she should know before we make it common knowledge and how in her letter to me the queen asked me to tell as few people as possible until necessary. "It's not necessary yet and even though I didn't like or trust her proven in the manuscript from that council meeting I called her a sanctimonious bitch, I believe she actually had a point in telling me to keep it to myself." I finish.

"Well then what are we going to say to them?" She asks annoyed and despondent.

"Well you don't want to lie right?" She gives me a brisk nod. "Then we can't leave that way." I say gesturing to the door I'm still blocking.

"How would you prefer? Teleportation?" She says with sarcasm to rival my own. "Seriously, how are we getting out?"

I grab her shoulders and turn her around to face the small window behind her.

" Now's when you can be glad you never finished that focaccia." I say falsely chipper.

It was a really tiny window. Boy I love being me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long! I really have no good excuse for the long time it took me to get this up except for sheer laziness and an addiction to watching old episodes of Gilmore Girls, so I apologise profusely! Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review as it makes me happy and I usually (no promises) get chapters up faster when I'm happy! Please review! Happy reading!**

"Pull me through Rose." Sydney says while hanging halfway out of the cafes bathroom window. A situation I found eternally hilarious.

"I don't know. I do find this quite amusing." As she was taller than me Sydney had had given me a boost through first before pulling herself through. Or at least trying to. Her success rate was still being decided as hanging out the window meant she hadn't yet completed her mission.

It hadn't really been that hard getting out the window for me. I've had lots of previous experience sneaking out so it was like rediscovering a skill I'd forgotten I had.

"Well I could pull you through, but... watching you dangle there is so much more amusing." I say which she responds to with a glare quickly convincing me to finally pull her through.

The bathroom was at the back of the complex as opposed to our car which is parked round the front. The problem therefore lied in the idea that we somehow needed to get round to the front of the cafe without the rest of the group seeing us.

I crouch down below the ledge of the window in the front of the building. Peering in through the window I realise from where I am I can't actually see our groups table. I then motion for Sydney to follow me as I dart across the car park running fast and low until we reach the Hurricane. When we're here Sydney throws me the keys and I walk around to the driver's side.

I sigh and feel like hitting my head against the car when I see Dimitri sitting cross legged, leaning against the door of the car.

"Hey." He says and that's it. No, where are you going? No, can I come with you? And definitely no I love you Rose stay with me! I mean I admit the last one was a long shot but a girl can hope. Wait a sec I'm not supposed to hoping. I decide to the responsible adult thing and blame everything on Lissa. I mean if she hadn't decided he was 'ready' – whatever that meant—then he wouldn't be on this trip and Sydney and I would be on our way to Jill.

While my internal monologue is still in process I've stood staring at Dimitri until Sydney eventually came round to see what was going on.

"Wow Rose. Your plan worked brilliantly. They never noticed us leaving." She says in a sarcastic and humourless tone.

"Dimitri, what are you doing out here? How did you know we were leaving?" I ask.

He stares at me for a long moment before answering. "I didn't know you were leaving, I just had a hunch that after not coming out the bathroom after 20 minutes you weren't going to come out. So I thought I'd come wait for you out here." He says now standing up. "Now that you've informed me your leaving I must come with you. Where are you going?"

I internally curse that we took so long to leave. When I spend another minute or so just staring at him trying to come up with a story and a way to get around the way I've never been able to lie to Dimitri before without him knowing it. It was definitely getting annoying that he knew me so well.

While I'm staring like a moron he turns to Sydney and says, "Well where are you going?"

I silently let out a breath of relief; him looking at Sydney means his backs to me. I don't know what to tell him so instead decide incapacitating him is the easiest solution.

While his back is still turned I leap out in a move Dimitri himself taught me in one of our very first lessons. He turns just as fast as I attack seeming to have expected it and swats me away like I was a fly.

"Come on!" I yell in exasperation, "I didn't even make a war cry this time!" I say referring to the first time I'd tried to attack him when his back was turned. He snorts as a response and we begin circling each other, me feinting and trying to land a blow, him avoiding all my advances as if I'm no more than a beginner. He moves with the grace and poise I recall and that his time as a Strigoi hasn't diminished.

As I attempt to land a kick to his chest and am blocked I get distracted by something waving behind his back. My lapse in concentration for that split second is all it takes to give him the advantage and suddenly I find myself pinned to the ground.

"Stop this madness Roza and just tell me where you're going." He says calmly staring at me intently.

"Fine." I state frantically trying to think of something to do. I mean it probably wouldn't be that terrible to have him along but while I wanted to get Lissa on the council this trip would also give me a chance to work out my feelings for the men in my life. "I'll tell you everything." I say, "Well you see we're going to..." Just as I say this and Dimitri thinks I'm about to tell him our destination he relaxes the pressure he's pinning me down with. It's just enough that with a struggle and a well placed punch I'm able to roll us so now it's me pinning him.

"Sorry Comrade but today's not your day for finding out maybe next time." I look up to Sydney again while also attempting to stop Dimitri's struggle and keep him pinned. In one hand she has a small bottle I've seen when she'd been searching through that bag of hers and had always assumed was perfume. With the other hand she pointed at me and then in a moment I wish I had a camera for, the dignified Sydney held her nose and puffed out her cheeks to indicate holding my breath and then holds up three fingers.

I'm about to ask what the hell she's going on about when Dimitri breaks free of my grip and we're both back on our feet. We begin circling again in this evenly matched and repetitive fight both of us testing the others defence him even going on the attack sometimes.

"Three, "Came Sydney's voice.

"Two," Now she was behind me and I was blocking a punch.

"One, NOW!" She shouts and I watch her hold her nose and spray the contents of the bottle into the air in front of Dimitri's face. I follow suit quickly after breathing only a small amount of the substance in.

I watch Dimitri look and forth between us both quickly and then take an unsteady step toward me.

"What was that?" He says slurring the words. I can empathise with what he must be feeling, the small amount I inhaled has caused my world to begin spinning and he got the full blast of it.

As he collapses I clumsily step forward to catch him and lay him gently on the pavement knowing the others will find him eventually.

"That won't last long, only about five minutes." Sydney informs me in response to the worried look I guess is on my face.

"Let's go." I say jumping in the car before any of the others come searching.

"Was that really necessary?" Sydney asks as she guns the motor and pulls out of the parking space.

"What can I say?" I respond, "I'm nothing if not dramatic."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Thanks to the five of you who actually reviewed my last chapter they were appreciated. I had a bit of writers block and therefore have taken awhile to update, I think I'm back on track though and I know clearly where the stories going. I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter so I'd love your feedback. Please read and review! **

Sydney and I drove all through the night, sleeping and driving in shifts so as not to allow anytime for the people we'd given the slip to catch up. This meant one of us was always asleep making the trip a particularly quiet one. It also gave me a lot of time to think.

When we were only about an hour out of Detroit I woke up to find Sydney almost falling asleep at the wheel. She pulled over and we switched seats, me now driving. I could see how tired she was and true to form after a few minutes in the passenger's seat she was sleeping like the dead. I'd learnt quickly that when Sydney was asleep even the slightest sound could wake her so I resisted the urge to turn on the radio. Instead I immerse myself in my thoughts.

I know Sydney's doing what she's doing because her boss told her to, but this still doesn't explain something. I mean the Moroi and Alchemists supposedly work together, or at least that was the conclusion I'd drawn from what I'd been told about the Alchemists. If this were the case though, it stands to reason that an enemy of the Moroi, say someone who murdered their queen, wouldn't be helped so much as hindered and arrested by the Alchemists. From what I'd heard of her phone conversation yesterday, Sydney's bosses knew exactly who was with her. This could mean a couple of things. There were the obvious ones like the Alchemists just didn't care, or they were using me and then going to turn me in. Then there was the idea that I both hoped was and wasn't true; the idea that the Alchemists might have evidence of my innocence. I hoped this meant they weren't going to turn me in. But why would I hope them having this information wasn't true? Well it was simple, if they really had evidence that potent and hadn't shared it with the court yet then they weren't going to. That and the fact that if they knew it wasn't me then they also know who it really was. My Rose logic, informed me that this was the most likely event, but for the life of me I couldn't think of any reason the Alchemists would defend a murderer.

I would have to raise this with Sydney later but for now I focused on finding Jill. When we were sufficiently in Detroit I park the car down a side street wake Sydney and we go to get some food. We hadn't stopped the entire way there and had instead had a dinner of old candy bars I'd found in my bag last night and completely skipped breakfast this morning. It was now Lunch and while I knew Sydney would probably be horrified by the idea of greasy fast food I couldn't help it. After all the fancy food of court and then a week of prison food I had desperately been longing for a Macca's cheeseburger and some greasy fries, the type of take away Lissa and I had practically lived on when we'd ran away.

I told Sydney what I wanted before telling her I'd be right back and ducking out the front before she could protest. I'd deliberately driven around the city awhile until I'd found a McDonalds with a telephone booth out the front. I ducked out the front of the store and made a bee line for the empty booth. Thankfully I had a pocket full of loose change. After inserting a few coins into the pay phone I dialled straight through to directory.

"Hi. Could I please be connected to Emily Mastrano, Detroit?" I say into the mouth piece after being asked by a bored sounding worker what I wanted.

"Please hold for connection." The worker responded after a moment of a noise that sounded like the pattering of someone typing.

There was a moments silence then a dial tone and the steady beeping noise that said I was waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice Rose recognized answered. "Who's this?"

"Hey Jill, This is Rose –"

Before I couldn't even finish she'd burst in. "Oh my god! Hi Rose I totally wasn't expecting you to call me I didn't even know you had my number. So what's up?" Jill said so fast it was actually quite amazing.

"I'm in Detroit at the moment and just thought I'd come visit you while I was here before realizing I didn't have your address. So I was just wondering if it would be alright for me to drop by this afternoon – if you're not doing anything that is—and we could catch up a bit?" I say trying to sound as if I just wanted to catch up and not as if I had news that would change her life.

"That would be awesome! I haven't seen anyone this summer and even though it's almost over when I go back to school it's not going to be the same. I have nothing planned you can come over whenever you like." Jill finished excitedly.

Her excitement was contagious and I suddenly realised that I was really happy to soon be seeing the younger girl again for reasons other than just helping Lissa; I'd missed her cheerful, dramatic attitude. "You don't mind if I bring a friend do you?"

After Jill assured me it was fine to bring a friend, repeated how great it would be to see me numerous times and gave me her address I hung up and headed back into Sydney. She was sitting at a small corner table with our food in front of her.

I slide into the booth side of the table, opposite of her, and make a grab for the bigger bag which I knew would be mine; looking forward to the fatty meal I knew was coming. I was therefore shocked and annoyed when just as I grabbed for the bag Sydney grabbed it as well slightly faster and moved it out of my reach. I glare at her and she just raises an eyebrow at me in return. I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know who I'd just called.

"I was just finding out where to go next." I say and make the trade of the sheet of paper with Jill's address on it for my food. While I didn't fully trust the Alchemists I knew not the get on their bad side as this would mean being turned in immediately. Not giving Sydney what she wanted wouldn't cause this but it could possibly contribute.

"How'd you get this so fast?" Sydney asks incredulous as I take a huge bite out of my burger. "We've had people working for days trying to track her down. We have three P.I's on her mother!"

I chew and swallow my mouthful before saying sceptically, "It never occurred to any of you to call the directory? Or even just ask Emily Mastrano instead of trailing her?" This time it was my turn to be incredulous. "I think you need to modify those tattoo's you guys have. They should try to make them improve your intelligence."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I've been working on a different project and so it's taken ages to get this written. I'm kinda unhappy about this chapter and would love feedback! Please Read and Review.**

One of the few good things about Jill's lower class status, was that even though I wasn't completely sure I was almost positive that Jill and her mother wouldn't have a guardian. If they had I wouldn't have been able to come without the intention of at least incapacitating them, something I really didn't want to do.

"Oh My Gosh! Rose!" Jill exclaimed as she opened the door. She had to be the only person under the age of 40 I'd ever heard use the word gosh. "It's so good to see you!" With that she rushes into a huge hug. I hug her back, genuinely pleased to see Jill and only now realising just how hard it is going to be to tell her this news that will change her life. She took a step back and then saw Sydney.

I could tell from the confused look on her face and the soft 'oh' that escaped her mouth that she was puzzled by my choice in 'friends' to bring along. Not that Sydney had really given me a choice on either charge. I didn't think it was so much who it was thought that had to be confusing her too as I'd deliberately tried to mislead her into believing I was bringing one of academy friends. I think that main thing about Sydney that was confusing her was that Sydney was a human.

Jill lived in an apartment building that also held humans and so she would of course have to communicate with them, the rule amongst Moroi though was that the only humans who could know about our world were the feeders. As Sydney was obviously not a feeder she should not have known and I think this is what Jill thought.

Also, as Jill was both a lower class Moroi and underage I felt sure she'd probably never heard the term Alchemist, let alone known what the tattoos on Sydney's face meant.

I was still slightly puzzled by Jill's reaction on the phone earlier and seeing her again now I was beginning to wonder if she had heard anything of what had recently gone on at court. Even if she didn't believe that I had murdered the queen, I didn't think a runaway criminal would be someone you'd welcome into your house. As Jill had answered both the phone and the door I could only assume her mother was at some kind of rehearsal for the ballet company she'd told me she belonged to, and didn't know that Jill had just let a criminal into their house.

"So how you been?" I ask Jill when we fall into and awkward silence after entering a tidy room that while not being higher class exactly, it had a warm and homey feel to it. Jill gestures for us to sit down and we do.

"Oh I've been good." She says as she moves towards the fridge to get drinks. "Not much has happened since I left . I honestly thought you'd still be at court. Have you got an assignment yet? Is it here in Detroit?" As she's questioning she also opens the fridge and in it I catch a quick glimpse of a few bottles of blood her and her mother must keep spare for if they ever can't get to the feeding stations that are in every city for the Moroi who live there. From the stiffening in Sydney's posture I can tell she also saw them.

"No I haven't got my assignment yet and I'm not really here for recreation either." I say trying to be completely honest. "Jill, can I ask you a kinda personal question?" Sydney straightens at this as it's part of the plan we discussed on the way over to tell Jill as smoothly as possible.

"Shoot." She says as she walks back over and hands both Sydney and me a can of coke before before cracking herown open. She's still sending Sydney confused an d suspicious looks and I can tell that even though Sydney's my friend Jill doesn't really trust her. What a smart girl.

"So um… well do you know your father?" I ask trying (and failing) to not be too blunt.

"Ahh… No?" She replies. "That's not really a personal question. No I have no idea who my father is. Not for lack of trying on my part of course but my mother has always refused to tell me. I mean I don't see a point in keeping it from me but whatever you know?" She babbled before the oddity of the question seemed to strike her. "Why did you want to know?"

This was the hard part. We couldn't just come out and say she was Eric Dragomir's daughter and Lissa's half sister without any hard proof. We were sure Emily Mastrano would be able to confirm it but the problem was if she hadn't told Jill anything then she obviously didn't want Jill to know. There was also the issue of while Jill mightn't have known of my recent legal problems this was most likely because her mother had been trying to keep her from the pain of my execution which was inevitable if I was caught. I was pretty sure the court would see me running away as an admission of guilt.

"See here's the thing Jill was it?" Sydney says, jumping in. "We think you may be able to help us. Would you like to help us? We think we know who your father is and if we're right you might be able to fix something we really didn't like. Also this may just change your life." Sydney had adopted a tone that proved to me how little time she'd spent around fifteen and sixteen year olds. She was talking to Jill as someone else might talk to children between the ages of four and eight.

I roll my eyes in her and watch as Jill does the same thing and shakes her head at Sydney in disdain and irritation.

"Oh shut up Sydney. She's not five, you can talk to her normally." I say and I can actually hear when her jaw snaps shut and she turns to glare at me. Behind her Jill is trying not to laugh.

"What she's trying to say is we think we know who your dad is and we need you to ask your mum so we can confirm it as we need you. You in?" This last question had been tacked on as an afterthought and was a bit of a gimmick. I was playing on Jill's tendency to want to be more involved with the bigger things I orchestrated and her sense of adventure that had developed a lot recently when she'd been practicing offensive magic with Christian.

"I'm in. Now can you please tell me, I'm dying to know. Who's my dad?" She said and her voice was so high I doubted that anyone but dogs would be able to hear it if it went any higher.

"Well first you have to understand something Jill." I say as I realise we got it wrong. The other part was easy compared to this how do you tell a girl who was just about to find out who her father is that he's dead?

It was kinda a blessing in disguise therefore when Emily Mastrano burst into the apartment and yelled. "Jill get away from her!" She then stormed into the apartment followed by two guardians. One of whom I recognised. It was Mikhail*(Tomas) the man who had, like me, cahsed after his beloved Sonya Karp, when she'd turned Strigoi. In my time at court I'd almost come to consider him as a friend.

"Mum what's going on?" Jill asked nervously. "Who are those guardians and what are they doing here?"

"They're here to arrest Rose Jill now slowly come over to me." Emily says in a way that suggests she expects me to leap at Jill any second now.

"Arrest Rose for what?"

"For Treason and the murder of the Queen."

"Come on!" I yell in frustration, "Get it right. It's _**suspected**_ murder. It hasn't been proven until the trial!" Sadly for the guardians, this was my current biggest problem. Not them.

**In this chapter I have written a name like this Mikhail (Tomas). This is for all those of us who lived in countries where the error in continuity wasn't picked up. In the first book Sonya's lover is referred to as Mikhail and then in Spirit Bound in some countries it was published as Tomas. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one in ages but… sadly all characters in this story belong to Richelle Mead (except for the ones that don't ie. The ones I make up) **

**A/N: Yeah I know long time between updates but I have to admit I kinda forget I had this story going in light of something else I was writing *cowers* please don't hurt me *cowers again*. Anyway… this other story I've been writing is an original I wrote for a contest. The winner is determined by votes so if you go to the link in my profile and vote for me I'll really appreciate it and will love you forever! Also please read and review both stories! Even though you can't review the other one on the site please feel free to PM me about your thoughts… Woah this is a long A/N… back to the story… Don't forget to review!**

I yell my outrage at Emily Mastrano after she accuses me of murder and the guardians, as well trained as they are, use that moment of distraction to strike out at me.

They were smart, jumping me from different sides to try and take me down out of sheer force. In my brief time at court I'd learnt that the punishment for disobeying orders from the guardians was a lifetime of paperwork; a fate Mikhail had had to accept. I actually had no idea why they had released him now but figured the exceptionally low guardian numbers had made this a necessity. This small piece of information suddenly became important when I realise how out of shape he is.

I use this to my advantage, throwing my weight against him and sweeping my leg under him in a move that would never work on a normal guardian. The other guardian, who was more alert, had stopped his charge as soon as he'd picked up on what I was doing.

As soon as Mikhail was on the ground I sprung out at his partner in a manoeuvrer I myself was a little rusty on. He evaded it easily, parrying all my attempted blows. In an unexpected piece of good luck, he suddenly lost his footing. As he fell towards me his arms come out as if to encircle me. I step out of the way of his fall quickly straddling his back. I cinched one of his arms tightly in a way I knew from experience wasn't comfortable.

With one hand his arm, I reach into my jacket where I keep my stake. I pressed the point of it into the guardians back where his heart is. I almost pity him realising this wasn't his fault; he was merely executing orders.

While there is no way I'd actually kill a guardian I was hoping Mikhail wouldn't know this and at the threat of his colleague's death wouldn't attack me. If I had been a Strigoi he would attack anyway but I wasn't, so it was hard to judge how he'd react.

"Alrighty." I say falsely cheerful. "Everyone just calm down and drop anything you may be attempting to communicate with people outside this room with or risk having someone's death on your hands."

Jill's eyes are wide and unblinking as her cell phone clatters to the ground. I watch as the other people in the room do the same thing.

"Very good. So before we continue I'd just like to know Mikhail, how did you know I was going to be here?" I say. Sydney and I really hadn't been that careful considering I was a wanted criminal, but really the only person we'd told for sure where we were was Jill.

"That would be me." Emily say giving me a stony glare. "Jill phoned me at work to tell me she was having a friend over. She told me it was you and I alerted the guardians." She crossed her arms over her chest in a move I would do.

"Oops!" Jill says realising it was her fault for telling her mum. "Why did you kill the queen Rose?" Jill asks her voice going higher in pitch.

"For Gods sake!" I yell. "I didn't kill the queen!"

Emily lets out a sound of disbelief and suddenly the guardian beneath me starts to struggle again. I notice for the first time that neither Sydney nor Mikhail are participating in our conversation/interrogation. I don't have time to figure out why as the guardian beneath me is about to break free. I pull my stake away from his back and use the blunt end to hit his temple in a blow hard enough to incapacitate him but not hard enough to kill him. He stops struggling immediately and I look around quickly and realise in the time I spent yelling at Emily, and taking that guy out of action Mikhail has managed to press his own stake against Sydney's chest as he holds her arms firmly behind her back.

I swear internally for allowing myself to be distracted. While I know he'd never do anything to her as it's against guardian guidelines but Sydney doesn't know this. I look into her face expecting to see fear and instead just see a carefully controlled mask that barely conceals the anger at being treated like this I see in her eyes.

I watch as Sydney then opens her mouth and says "**in vivo veritas". **I don't know what she means but realise it's not the meaning that matters but what those three words trigger. I was not expecting what happened next. First, I watch as a small puff of noxious looking green gas seeps out of the cross necklace I've never seen Sydney without. Before he can register it, Mikhail inhales the gas due to his proximity to her. He then grabs both sides of his head in a universal sign of pain. He then collapses to the ground.

Sydney appraises this before stepping over him and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'You didn't really expect me to be helpless did you?' No, I hadn't. Sydney was like a scout, always prepared and even if I hadn't known exactly what it was I'd never expected her to be helpless.

That's when I get to use a line of always wanted to: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I watched as Emily backed away from the home phone she'd been about to use.

"Well now this is an interesting turn of events but I guess you'll both have to come with us." I say to both Mastrano's.

Sydney and my plan had been shaky at best and if we were being honest non-existent about what we were going to do when we found Jill. Now that we had found her we knew we had to tell her the truth and get her to court so Lissa could be on the council but with Emily around now that was going to be difficult.

At the moment thought Emily was the least of my problems. If either me or Sydney took the step into court that would be necessary to get Jill there we'd likely be arrested. Me for being a murderer, her for helping a murderer out and attacking guardians. Of course I'd done that last part as well, but after attacking guardians for as long as I can remember they've kind of begun to ignore it when I do. I knew the guardians would be expected to report back soon but in their current state they were going nowhere. This meant if we didn't leave soon we'd have an army of guardians inundating us. Oh the joys of being Rose Hathaway.

**A/N Once again guys PLEASE go vote for my story at the link in my profile!**


	17. Authors Note

Okay…. Well…. The only thing I really have to say is I'm really sorry I stopped posting, but life got pretty hectic. By the time I got back around to the idea of continuing this story Last Sacrifice was already out. So therefore… Well this story's been discontinued.

I have a few things I'd like to say (write?) in addition though:

For those of you who have read Last Sacrifice, I told you so! I'm so proud of my awesome predictive powers! If anyone wants to discuss with me PM me and we can discuss what we thought of the book.

As I am currently on holidays I have a stretch of time in front of me in which writing is definitely going to become a past time, which mean that if you like this story you should head across to my profile page and read my new story in the Vampire Academy world ; _Another Hathaway_. It's a working title and a work in progress but your opinions and thoughts would be much appreciated.

Last but not least, thanks to everyone who supported this fic by reading it and particularly reviewing it, you guys made my day and I hope you check out my new story ;)


End file.
